Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname
Forget DBZ: Battle of Gods! This is the real God Killer vs. Goddess battle! Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z against Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. SonvsKaname.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link SSJ God Goku VS Madoka.png|IdemSplix Goku vs Madoka.PNG|GameboyAdv Goku VS Madoka.png|Apro319 Goku vs Madoka 2.PNG|GameboyAdv Description It all comes down to this! The Super Saiyan God battles the Magical Girl Goddess! Only one will be left standing. Interlude Wiz: If you could think of two extremely powerful anime characters with godlike abilities, who would you choose? Boomstick: Well I already know! I'd pick freakin' Goku! And uh, you know, that Madoka Kaname chick who fought Palutena. Wiz: If you thought Goku vs. Superman and Palutena vs. Madoka were good battles, then have we got the battle for you. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Rules Boomstick: Hey Wiz! Aren't you forgetting something? Wiz: Boomstick, I have no idea what you're talking about. Boomstick: You know... the Thing. Wiz: You mean Ben Grimm from the Fantastic Four? Boomstick: No The Thing! Wiz: That's all I got. Boomstick: I MEAN THE RULES! Wiz: Oh that thing. Yes, based on how incredibly powerful both combatants are we are setting some ground rules. Boomstick: And for all those people who complained about Kyubey being outside help we're giving him the boot. Wiz:And for everyone who said Goku never uses the Nimbus or Power Pole none of that is going to be here. Boomstick: But Wiz and Boomstick what about Battle of Gods. Wiz: Yes we are well informed about Goku's new god form! Boomstick: Maybe I should start calling you Whisard! ''' Wiz: Boomstick, let's not. '''Boomstick: Hey look I'm Beer us. Wiz: Let's just start this. Title Sequence Death Battle Fanon Wiki presents... With help from: DEATH BATTLE Kazenshuu Puella Magi Wiki Starring: ParaGoomba348 Writing by ParaGoomba348 Theme music from Dragon Ball Z and Puella Magi Madoka Magica Written and hosted by ParaGoomba348 Directed by ParaGoomba348 Special thanks to Akira Toriyama and Gen Urobuchi Goku vs Madoka Goku (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFuYXKU6Y9I) Wiz: Sent to Earth from the Saiyan planet Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was actually sent to kill off Earth's inhabitants. However, a pivotal drop on the head when he was just a baby changed him forever. His caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, gave him the name Son Goku, and it was then that he began his journey to become the strongest being in the world. Boomstick: Even as a kid, Goku was already pretty much one of the strongest things around. He trained with the psycho-crazy Mr. Popo and the perverted Master Roshi as a kid, and he even defeated a Namekian named Piccolo as just a kid. Man, that's one badass little boy. Wiz: But it didn't stop there. Four Goku years later, Piccolo Jr. challenged him to a rematch. Boomstick: After barely winning the fight, Goku married his childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi and had a child named Gohan. Wiz: Who he raised for four years. Boomstick: The most time he ever spends with his sons. What a terrible father. It probably would have been longer if his brother hadn't come by and forced Goku to get himself killed. Wiz: But while he was dead, he went to Otherworld and trained with the powerful King Kai in ten times gravity in order to fight the new Saiyans coming to Earth. Boomstick: While training on King Kai's Planet not only did Goku get stronger and faster he also learned the Kaio-Ken and one of the strongest moves in the series, the Spirit Bomb. ' Wiz: After barely winning the fight against Vegeta, Goku trained in ''one-hundred times gravity to fight the tyrant Frieza. '''Boomstick: After having a Kaio-Ken times 20 fail and a large Spirit Bomb failing to kill Frieza, all he needed to see was his best friend die again. Wiz: To become- Boomstick: Illegally blonde! Wiz: No. A Super Saiyan. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG7Y33-526Q) Boomstick: But there's more! After beating the shit out of Frieza, Goku learned Instant Transmission. Wiz: Which as we covered in Goku vs Superman, is completely instant. Hence, INSTANT Transmission. Boomstick: Wait why are we going over Goku again?! Can't we just use the info from Goku vs Superman? Well, we did do that on Taokaka vs. Blair... Wiz: Yeah, we're not doing that. Actually, remember how we said Goku could lift 40 tons in base form? Boomstick: Hell yeah I do! Goku's pretty darn powerful. GO GOKU! Wiz: Well you know where he lifted those 40 tons? Boomstick: Yeah on King Kai's Plan- oh wait now I know where you're goin' with this. Hey, do you think that on King Kai's planet, your dick doesn't move up when it gets hard? Wiz: Ugh, Boomstick, that's disgusting. Anyway, with the knowledge that King Kai's planet has one-hundred times Earth's gravity, Goku can lift 400 tons. Boomsick: Wait what?! 400 tons?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Wiz: I kid you not. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT. Wiz: A true blood knight, Goku has devoted his entire life to becoming stronger. He has picked up several powerful abilities along the way, such as his signature Kamehameha, along with Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Ki Barrier, Kiai Cannon, Spirit Bomb, and Dragon Fist. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Destructo Disk is often considered to be one of the weakest moves. Solar Flare is helpful though. Ki Barrier and Kiai Cannon will be very helpful but Spirit Bomb takes forever to charge and only works on evil. But Goku CAN absorb it and get more powerful, even if it takes 10 episodes and a lot of screaming. Then there's Dragon Fist, which is basically one of Goku's most powerful attacks, ever. Wiz: The Dragon Fist is so powerful that it has been capable of defeating or doing serious damage to powerful opponents such as Hirudegarn and Broly. But then there's Goku's signature Kamehameha, which has several variants. He can use it propel himself forward, bend it in mid-air, release it in spheres, or use it in tandem with Instant Transmission. This attack also has the potential to destroy entire planets. Boomstick: Or about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Yeah, Goku matched 70% of Beerus' power, and Beerus was able to destroy about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: Oh... that's not good. In addition to Goku's arsenal is his Ki manipulation, which he has been shown to use telekinesis, flight, ki sensing, mind reading, and others. Then there's the Kaio-ken. Boomstick: Kaio-what? Wiz: Kaio-ken was taught by King Kai, and he can use it to multiply ki and physical power. However, it is extremely dangerous and Goku has only ever been shown to multiply his power by 20. Boomstick: Fortunately for Goku, he doesn't even need Kaio-whatever. He also can transform into his Super Saiyan forms, where each one just changes his hair more and more. Wiz: There's Super Saiyan, which is 50 times his maximum output, and Super Saiyan 2 is twice that. Super Saiyan 3 is four times that, and Super Saiyan 4 is a mighty 10 times that. But then there's his latest form: Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: Even though it wasn't fully measured, it allowed him to match Lord Beerus, a real God. Its full powers are unknown, but man is it powerful! Too bad it needs six Saiyans to use. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, at the end of the movie he said that he could tap into it whenever he wanted now. So that hardly matters to Goku anymore. But what does matter to Goku is his Ki output - his Ki is limited, although he can always restore it. Boomstick: He's also really dumb. Yeah, he's good at battle tactics, but that's about it. He also avoids any unfair advantages possible. Wiz: Which is okay I guess. I dunno, it's not like there's some alien about to destroy Earth. So go ahead, Goku. Only think of the fight. Boomstick: And on top of all this, his super-forms drain his energy. Wiz: But who cares when you can beat powerful opponents such as Frieza, Majin Buu, Broly, Hirudegarn, Janemba, Omega Shenron, and Beerus? Boomstick: Goku can also fly at most 10 times the speed of light, lift 400 tons, destroy a fifth of the universe, and that's on top of the fact that he's devoted his entire life to fighting. Wiz: Goku truly is... a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: But Wiz what about Goku's Personality as a Super Saiyan God. WIz: Oh yeah like the initial Super Saiyan transformation Goku trade in his normal calm personalty for one that is more Saiyan like. Boomstick: So he becomes an ass hole. Wiz: No he becomes more ruthless and is kinda more like Vegeta in ways getting caught up in his pride. Boomstick: But in the end Goku became a true... Hero. Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Madoka (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5LJpFFrVz4) Wiz: 14-year-old Madoka Kaname found herself in a crazy dream, where she was watching a mysterious girl fight a sort of Eldritch Abomination. She ignored the dream, but then she met that same girl from her dream: Homura Akemi. Later on that day, she was contacted by an alien space ferret named Kyubey, and then she and her best friend Sayaka Miki found themselves in a witch's labyrinth. Boomstick: Fortunately for miss Kaname, some badass girl with completely impossible hair and large boobs for her age, Mami Tomoe, saved them! Mami and Kyubey introduced Madoka and Sayaka to the idea of being Magical Girls, and cute little Madoka decided she wanted to be as cool as the way-too-busty Mami. But there was one problem: She didn't know what the hell to wish for. Wiz: Madoka wanted to wish to be a Magical Girl, but after some disapproval from Mami she decided to change her wish when given the chance. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Mami was killed off by the witch Charlotte, leaving Madoka still questioning whether or not to be a Magical Girl. Boomstick: Sayaka sure made her mind up though! But then she went crazy, and turned into a witch, and died. Wiz: But it was at that point where we learned that Homura had actually been a time-traveler all this time- Boomstick: All this TIME! Wiz: But nothing could prepare Madoka for what happened next. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmEg2a-l-_g) Wiz: You see that gigantic planet-sized abomination? That's Madoka's witch, Kriemhild Gretchen. Boomstick: I knew it. The apocalypse is going to be that thing. Wiz: Well thanks to Homura, it wasn't. After timelines and timelines of being unable to make a wish, Madoka finally settled on the wish to erase every single witch that had ever been from existence. However, thanks to Madoka's Magical Girl potential as well as the complexity of the wish she made, she ended up rewriting time and space - and became a god as a result. Boomstick: And you see that pink comet in the distance? Yeah, that's Madoka's Soul Gem. Yeah, her Soul Gem is a comet. IT'S A FUCKING COMET. Wiz: ...Holy crap. She was powerful enough as a Magical Girl, but it turns out her power as a goddess is completely abstract. Boomstick: Just like other Magical Girls, she has superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman hotness despite being 14-''' Wiz: Finally you get it! '''Boomstick: Yeah, I use that one too much. Wiz: I think you're missing the point. But even before Madoka turned into a Goddess, she was easily the most powerful Magical Girl there was. She killed countless witches pretty much on her own, including the apocalyptic Walpurgisnacht. Boomstick: According to the writers of Madoka Magica, Walpurgisnacht's presence alone is apocalyptic and she can destroy a planet by simply being around. So really, Walpurgisnacht is a lazy bitch. Really. Wiz: In her first battle against Walpurgisnacht, Madoka won but ended up dying. From that point on, Homura was unable to save Madoka anytime she faced off with Walpurgisnacht, as she would either die or turn into a witch. Boomstick: And Madoka's witch, Krie- Kry- Krih-''' Wiz: *cough*KriemhildGretchen!*cough* '''Boomstick: I almost had it! Wiz: Kriemhild Gretchen's power far eclipses Walpurgisnacht's, being easily the strongest witch there is. She is so powerful that her presence can destroy a planet in mere days. Boomstick: But then Madoka became God. No, really. Wiz: Madoka fires arrows from that rose branch bow, and can home in on an opponent and blow said opponent up. They can also spread out, and Madoka is capable of firing hundreds, or even thousands of arrows all at once. Boomstick: And as a God, these arrows are capable of transcending time and space. And so is she! Yep, she can literally fly so fast that she goes right through dimensions. Wiz: On top of this, Madoka is also capable of putting herself in and out of existence. Like in the movie Rebellion, when she essentially created a world without her. Then she put herself in that world. Boomstick: Not only that, but Madoka is always watching you. That's right, this hot 14-year-old girl has seen you naked, Wiz. Wiz: Oh come- oh. I REALLY hope that's not true. But yes, Madoka is pretty much omnipresent. She exists in all planes of existence, which is how she fights as a regular Magical Girl while at the same time watching over the Earth, while simultaneously fighting her own witch, all while saving Magical Girls from their fates. Boomstick: According to that space-ferret Kyubey, it is the fate of all Magical Girls to die or become witches. So basically, Madoka's also like the Jesus of this world. Wiz: While her whole idea may be hope and salvation, Madoka is also a very capable fighter. In addition to existing in all dimensions, and being able to fire exploding arrows, her arrows can fly faster than the speed of light. Oh, and that's as a Magical Girl. As stated before, her arrows as a Goddess are multidimensional. Boomstick: Not only that, but Madoka has an entire eternity's worth of battle experience because she fights her Goddess-Witch form eternally. Wiz: As a Magical Girl, Madoka's magical energy is limited. If she uses it too much, she can transform into the abominable Kriemhild Gretchen. However, as a Goddess, her magic is limitless and can be used to any extent. Boomstick: To all you anti-Madoka fanboys out there who say, "Madoka can't fight without her bow!"... her bow is made of magical energy. So if she loses it or it gets destroyed, she can always make a new one in moments' time. Wiz: Unfortunately, her physical prowess is limited even as a Goddess. Because she doesn't know a martial art of any sort, and she prefers long-range combat, she's a sitting duck up close. Boomstick: But she flies at multidimensional speed, so that's hardly a problem for her. Seriously, she's a cheater. Wiz: And that's not all. While not to the extent of Sayaka's, she can heal herself of any injury so long as it's not related to the Soul Gem. Boomstick: But if that breaks... bye-bye, Madoka. Wiz: And while she can't use it the same way as Homura, she has slight manipulation over time. However, it's difficult to measure and actually drains her Magical energy. Boomstick: And finally... she's naive. You'd think she'd have gotten over it, but MAN you'd be wrong if you thought that. Wiz: You see, Madoka doesn't hold herself in too high of regard. She has very low self-confidence, and often doesn't think too highly of herself unless she's helping others. Boomstick: But Madoka is decently smart. She makes a very good fighter against witches, and is great at formulating strategies. She's also the only person to every trick Kyubey. Wiz: So while the Magical Girl Goddess may have her shortcomings, she should never be underestimated. Madoka: Sorry, I have to go and meet everyone else now. We'll be able to meet each other again someday. I guess we'll be apart for a bit until then. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Goku and all his friends were watching television at Kame House. To be exact, they were watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica. At this part, the five Magical Girls were all fighting a large wraith. "Pfft! Cutesy little anime girls. Why are we watching this crap?" asked Vegeta. "Mom! I want to be a Magical Boy!" Goten expressed to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi angrily turned off the television. "That's enough TV for you, Goten! A Magical Boy, how preposterous!" "Aw, I was watching that!" Master Roshi said in disappointment. Goku turned the television back on. "I want to see more of this Madoka person. She seemed to look really powerful." He watched as Madoka killed the wraith with a single arrow shot. He smiled as he saw how powerful Madoka could really be. "I know, guys! I'm gonna find Madoka, and I'm going to fight her! She's gonna give me the best battle ever!" Chi-Chi turned off the television again in a fit of rage. "Goku! That girl looks like she's in middle school or something! You can't fight her!" "But she looks so powerful!" Goku fought. "Anyway, I haven't had a good opponent in a long time! I want to fight Madoka!" He then flew off in search of this Madoka person. Once Goku left, Vegeta turned the television back on. "What? And miss watching some cutesy anime girl get the crap beaten out of her? Not a chance." ---- Back in Mitakihara Town, the Magical Girls had all taken down a wraith easily. Well, it was pretty much all Madoka, but the others were there for, uh, moral support? "That was pretty awesome, Madoka!" Sayaka praised. "Yes! You did fantastic!" Mami similarly praised. Madoka gave a sheepish smile. "Well thanks guys! I'm glad I could help!" Suddenly, before the five of them could get anywhere else, Goku flew down in front of all of them. He was high in spirits and ready to fight. "Hi! Are you Madoka?" Goku asked. "Yeah, that's me!" Madoka cutely replied. "But how did you know?" "I watched your show!" Goku answered. "You look like you're really powerful! More powerful than anything I've ever seen!" "Hold on! Who the hell are you?!" Kyoko inquired. Goku stood tall. "I am Goku, a Super Saiyan God!" He answered the Magical Girl. "You better not do anything to hurt Madoka." Homura threatened. "Hold on! I don't want to hurt her, I want to fight her! Come on, Madoka! Let's see what you've got!" Goku challenged. Madoka stepped forward and drew her bow. "If you want to!" The other Magical Girls raised their weapons in defense. "I want to do this by myself." Madoka told the others. "He's fighting by himself too. If things get bad then you can come in." Kyoko scoffed. "Pfft! Madoka's just gonna school this guy she beat that green-haired fake goddess! And like Homura beat that stupid black hedgehog! And like I beat that weak pineapple-head!" Then she looked at the screen. "Yeah, I know what's going on. Monkey-boy is screwed." "You ready?" Goku asked, getting into fighting position. "Ready!" Madoka replied, holding her bow in position. FIGHT! (*Cues Goku Battles - Dragon Ball Z*) Goku opened with a swift punch into Madoka's stomach. He used Instant Transmission to get behind her, then kicked her in the back. Madoka went flying and Goku flew after her. Madoka regained her footing and aimed her bow. "You're pretty strong!" Madoka complimented Goku. "Thanks!" Goku answered. Before he could say anything more, he took a pink arrow to the face. Madoka continued firing arrows until one arrow exploded, and sent Goku flying into the air. Madoka fired a large wave of arrows, and there was a large explosion. Goku was sent farther away as he caught himself in mid-air. Madoka was still aiming at Goku. "Solar Flare!" shouted Goku. Suddenly Goku radiated a brilliant light, and Madoka was left temporarily blinded. ---- "Huh, Monkey-boy's putting up a better fight than I thought." Kyoko flatly said. "Madoka can't die! I won't let her!" Sayaka insisted. "Madoka won't die." said Homura. ---- "Goku!" cheered Krillin. "Ah, the cutesy anime girl's gonna be dead in five minutes. I'm calling it." Vegeta snarked. ---- Madoka was temporarily stunned by the Solar Flare, and Goku used this opportunity to punch her into the air. Goku swiftly kicked her down into the ground. Madoka got up and dusted herself off. "Wow, you're so good at this!" Madoka said with a grin. She fired another arrow at Goku, which he dodged with Instant Transmission. "Thank you!" Goku said while simultaneously firing a Ki blast at her head. "You too!" Madoka dodged the blast and fired more arrows, and Goku used Instant Transmission again. However, one arrow caught him before he could teleport, and sent him flying into the air. He tried to charge up a Kamehameha, but another wave of arrows was sent his way before he could even try. Man, if I want to beat this girl I need to step up my game. Goku thought. "Kaio-ken!" Goku shouted as he surrounded himself in a red field of ki. ---- "Kaio-what?" asked Kyoko. ---- Madoka fired more arrows at Goku, but they all disintegrated before contact. "Oh?" Madoka was surprised. "I'm just getting started." Goku bragged. He kicked Madoka into the ground, then punched her above the chest - hitting her Soul Gem. Madoka went flying into a building, and this time she did not get up. She was writhing in pain, holding her Soul Gem. Goku flew over to her, but did not attack. "Are you okay?" Goku asked. He saw Madoka holding the Soul Gem. "Did me hitting that hurt you that much?" Madoka's eyes widened as she realized that all Goku needed to do was deliver a solid hit to the Soul Gem, and she'd be dead. She winced as she thought about her impending doom... ---- "She's right there, Kakarot! Finish her!" Vegeta shouted at the television. Master Roshi just kept a close eye on Madoka. "But the girl's cute!" Chi-Chi just slapped Master Roshi. "I think she's fourteen, Roshi! And that's my husband out there!" ---- Sayaka watched in horror. "Come on, Madoka, hang in there!" Mami and Homura were speechless. Kyoko just continued eating her food. "What?" Kyoko asked everyone, not panicking. "It's not like he can actually break her Soul Gem." ---- Madoka breathed what she thought to be her last breath, as Goku... didn't attack her Soul Gem. "Huh?" Madoka asked in confusion. She was sure that she'd be dead or a witch by now. "A battle's no fun if all I have to do is attack that pink thing!" Goku said to Madoka. He lifted her back to her feet by taking her hand. "There, now we can continue battle fairly!" "Thanks!" Madoka said with a sheepish grin. Goku delivered a fast kick into Madoka's midsection, then used Instant Transmission to combo her. Madoka gained footing, then fired an arrow. The camera suddenly went into slow-motion as the arrow hit Goku before he could even begin the Instant Transmission move. Goku was sent flying. "Huh, I'm gonna have to step it up even further to beat her!" Goku commented. Suddenly, a massive amount of ki energy radiated from his body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Madoka just watched in awe. "Wow..." Goku, now a Super Saiyan, kicked Madoka in the side and comboed her in the air again. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted. He fired a blue ki beam at Madoka, sending her into a building with the blow. Madoka got back up, mostly unfazed, then countered by firing more arrows, which Goku dodged or blocked except one. One specifically hit him in the shoulder and stunned him, and a large wave of arrows surrounded him and exploded. The force sent him flying into the air. "Whoa! Even as Super Saiyan she's giving me trouble!" Goku said excitedly. He punched her in the face, then kicked her in the back. Madoka fired another arrow at Goku as she regained her footing, and he dodged the attack quickly. The two then faced each other, charging their attacks. ---- "Madoka got lucky." Homura commented. "If that man kills her... I will kill him." ---- "Kakarot! What are you doing! You could have killed her!" Vegeta raged at the television. ---- They both unleashed powerful attacks. Goku fired a Kamehameha, and Madoka fired a large wave of arrows. One arrow went above Goku's head... and came around and hit him from behind. Goku fell over in front of Madoka. "Heh." Goku got up, dusting himself off. "You're strong! But this isn't my final form. Not even close!" Goku radiated more ki energy, and went into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He fired a Ki blast at Madoka, but she blocked the blast using her bow. Then, the unthinkable happened - her bow was obliterated instantly. Goku suddenly stopped. "Your bow! Can you fight without it?" He asked her. But if you thought that Madoka was helpless, you're wrong. In just mere seconds, she created a new bow in her hands. Goku grinned. "Oh good, you can fight without it!" He flew back up into the air. Madoka fired more arrows at Goku, but he quickly dodged every attack. A few arrows hit Goku, but they all disintegrated upon contact. Goku then kicked Madoka in the stomach and used Instant Transmission to combo her. He hit her so many times and so quickly that he was nigh-invincible, and Madoka's body was getting bruised more and more. Goku punched her in the face, and knocked her down into the ground. Goku then flew up into the air. "Kame..." Goku began firing a Kamehameha. "Come on, Madoka... you need to do it..." She concentrated hard as she charged up her magical energy. "Hame..." Goku's Kamehameha was nearly finished. "Ha!" He fired a large Kamehameha at Madoka, and instead of moving away, she took the attack head-on as a large explosion spanned the area. ---- "Madoka!" Everyone except Kyoko shouted. "She's fine. Really." Kyoko just continued munching on her pocky. ---- "Finally!" Vegeta said to the television. "And it only took him 4 minutes longer than expected. ---- But once the dust cleared, a pink light erupted from Madoka's area. (Cue - Kalafina - Magia) Out of the light emerged Madoka, now dressed in a large white dress with long pink ribbons flowing out. She had become Goddess Madoka. "Holy crap!" Goku's ki energy began to skyrocket as his excitement went through the roof. "She's so powerful now!" Madoka fired just one arrow at Goku, and before he could even see Madoka fire it he was hit. Goku flew up into the air as Goddess Madoka fired more and more arrows at Goku. The explosion sent Goku up as Madoka flew upwards to catch up. "Huh, you sure are something! But I'm not finished yet!" Goku charged his ki energy more, and he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Madoka nodded as she fired more arrows at Goku. He dodged the arrows with Instant Transmission then fired a gigantic Kamehameha at Madoka. She fired just one arrow to counter, and the Kamehameha dispersed without fail. "So what's your final form like?" ---- "What's your final form like?!" Vegeta angrily quoted Madoka. "Did she just ask that?! Did she?! I should be insulted!" "Calm down, Vegeta! It's not like this hasn't happened before." Krillin reassured Vegeta. Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Krillin. ---- "Yeah! You show him, Madoka!" Sayaka cheered on her friend. "Madoka's doing great!" Mami praised. ---- "My final form?" Goku asked. He realized that Super Saiyan 3 wasn't working, so then he transformed into his final form - Super Saiyan 4. "Something like this!" He answered. Madoka smiled as she saw this. "Well it looks really strong!" She and Goku flew up into the sky, exchanging blows with each other. Madoka would fire an arrow, Goku would fire a ki blast. The two would dodge each others' attacks without fail, and then they both reached space. Goku uppercut Madoka, then began punching faster and faster. Madoka quickly dodged all the saiyan's attacks, and then somehow she disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Goku asked. Madoka was suddenly right behind Goku, and she fired an arrow. This arrow sent Goku flying towards a pink planet-like object in the distance - and it looked to be on a collision course with Earth. "Hey, this thing looks like the thing she wore on her chest, except huge!" He looked at the Earth, and he looked back at the giant Soul Gem. "And it's about to crash into Earth?! I knew she was up to something!" Goku suddenly became angry. Madoka gasped as she saw Goku attempting to attack her Soul Gem. She quickly flew all the way to Goku's position, then fired thousands of arrows directly at him. Goku took arrow after arrow, until his fist was ensnared by a gigantic golden dragon. "Dragon... Fist!" Goku shouted, punching Madoka with the Dragon Fist. Madoka winced as she took the pain from the attack... After using up all that energy, Goku was reverted back to his base form. "Huh. Looks like she's gone." He looked around for the Goddess. Nowhere. "Well... that's that!" But then he saw, out the corner of his eye, a pink arrow. The arrow hit him directly in the chest, and more arrows surrounded Goku and all exploded at once. After the dust cleared, Goku's hair was a bright purple-red. He was now... a Super Saiyan God. "I am a Super Saiyan God!" Goku shouted. "And I'm a Magical Girl Goddess!" Madoka replied. Goku kicked Madoka in the face, then punched her so hard she went flying towards her comet Soul Gem. Madoka quickly disappeared before hitting the gem then fired more arrows at Goku. The force of the arrows rendered Goku completely immobile, and then his hair faded back to black. "I can still feel the Super Saiyan God in me..." He grunted. "But... why?" He struggled to break free, but then he caught his footing again. He rushed towards Madoka and punched her again, but she felt nothing. Goku quickly comboed her and attempted to do damage, but... nothing. "I think you lost. I think so." Madoka said to Goku. She fired one large arrow at Goku, and sent him hurdling down towards Earth. More arrows surrounded Goku. "Aaaaaaaaagh!" Goku screamed as all he could see as he fell down was a whiteish-pink. ---- Suddenly, there was spiritual figure of Madoka flying around Goku. "Huh?" Goku asked. All he could see was a world of white with a hint of pink. "I've saved you from your fate." The spiritual Madoka said to him. ---- Back on Earth, there was nothing left of Goku anymore. Madoka returned down with her friends, and reverted back to her Magical Girl form. "You did it, Madoka!" Sayaka cheered. All the Magical Girls hugged Madoka and cheered. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Is it over? (Looks at the KO screen) It is! It's finally over! Now the Dragon Ball Z and Madoka Magica fans will finally stop asking us about it! Wiz: This fight was easily one of the most epic battles that we have ever done. While Goku and Madoka are both extremely powerful, at the full extents of their power it becomes apparent. Boomstick: If you don't believe that Goku lost to a 14-year-old girl, then here's how we came to this conclusion. STRENGTH Wiz: Madoka has never actually given us a true strength feat, but thanks to her Soul Gem and being the strongest Magical Girl, and a Goddess, we can easily say that she possesses superhuman strength. Boomstick: She also lifted tons of building debris before even reaching her maximum strength. SPEED Wiz: As a Magical Girl, Madoka possesses superhuman speed. But she's so fast that she can fly through entire dimensions as a Goddess. Boomstick: That's like... quadrillions of times faster than light! DURABILITY Wiz: Just like the other Magical Girls, Madoka can shrug off fatal blows thanks to her body being nothing but a vessel. Boomstick: And her Soul Gem is the size of a comet, meaning that it possesses durability similar to that of an entire planet. MAGIC Wiz: Madoka's magic, as a Magical Girl, is very powerful. Boomstick: However, too much of it will transform her into a witch. Wiz: But as a Magical Girl, it is limitless. It allows her to take things in and out of existence, and there's no such thing as too much for her. Boomstick: And Goku? STRENGTH Wiz: Goku can lift over 400 tons, thanks to his training on King Kai's planet. Boomstick: And that's just the beginning! He's gotten much stronger since then! SPEED Wiz: Last time we said that Goku flew over Snake Way. But this time, we have a better feat - he was able to circumnavigate Planet Namek in just a few minutes, making him about the speed of light. As a Super Saiyan God, he can fly over 10 times that. Boomstick: Now you see him, now you don't. DURABILITY Wiz: Goku survives fights against opponents like Broly, Omega Shenron, and Beerus, so his durability is already above-average. Boomstick: But the force of a supernova is about enough to kill him, as evidenced by that bomb that Dr. Gero put inside of him. KI ENERGY Wiz: Goku's ki, while regenerative, has a threshold. Boomstick: His transformations in particular drain him of it. Really fast. Wiz: And same with his stronger attacks. So when we compare it- Strength - Madoka - Immeasurable, Goku - Over 400 tons Speed - Madoka - Multidimensional, Goku - 10 times FTL Durability - Madoka - Far above supernova level, Goku - Supernova level Magic/Ki - Madoka - Limitless, Goku - Limited but regenerative Boomstick: I think this speaks for itself. Wiz: We can throw stats and measurements around all day, but what it all comes down to is this: They are both super-powerful embodiments of hope who are looked up to by everyone in their respective universes. But Goku had to fight tooth-and-nail to become who he is today, and he will continue to fight until he reaches his maximum potential, which we have yet to see. Madoka, on the other hand, reached her godhood by rewriting the laws of physics and tricking the Incubators into giving her said power. So when you compare a hero who will continue fighting until he reaches his maximum potential to someone whose maximum potential is completely inconceivable, well only one will eventually reach a plateau. Boomstick: Goku never Kamehame-had a chance. Wiz: The winner is Madoka. PSA FROM MADOKA AND GOKU Goku: Hey guys! Madoka: Hello! Goku: *looks at peole angry about the results, and laughs* Really, people are getting angry over this... I mean really? You guys didn't care when I died countless times on the show. Madoka: Apparently so! Goku: Well, I know that any true fan of mine would never get upset when I lose to a hero like young Madoka. Madoka: Yeah, but why don't we specify what a hero is? Goku: Sure. Well what a hero is something I think we all have in us. Something that keeps us honest, keeps us noble, gives us strength, and finally, the ability to die with pride even if that means giving up on what we want the most. Including our dreams. Madoka: Heroes are people who fight for what they think is right! Goku is an amazing hero and he doesn't need to win to prove it! Goku: Exactly! If anything, losing makes me even stronger. And if people want to get angry over me losing, well then they have forgotten the one rule I taught them with Dragon Ball Z. Don't get angry over something small like this. Get angry only if some one harms your loved ones or friends, not over something like this. Besides, it's not like she let me stay dead, because she's a hero just like me. So don't hate this just because I lost, but enjoy it because its here. Kyoko: You're really too forgiving sometimes, Madoka. *crunch* Madoka: It's what I do, though. Goku: But that makes her even more of a hero, Kyoko. I suggest you work on forgiving others too. (Madoka and Goku salute each other; Kyoko keeps eating) Kyoko: What? I got like, no screen time! I needed to be in this SOMEWHERE! Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Vegeta **Chi-Chi **Goten **Master Roshi **Sayaka Miki **Kyoko Sakura **Mami Tomoe **Homura Akemi *This is ParaGoomba348's longest Season 2 battle. *This is the fourth of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura (second battle). Who would you be rooting for? Goku Madoka Prediction time! Who do you think is going to win? Goku Madoka Draw? You excited for battles in the near future? Yes! No... Para. Stop doing battles. If Goku wins, should I do Goku vs. Homura? DO IT! Don't do it. If Madoka wins, should I do Madoka vs. Beerus? DO IT! Don't do it. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs DBZ themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Finale Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Deity' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Human vs Alien Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015